


The Badder The Better

by ShaunaAnn



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn
Summary: Fan fiction based on Love Island The Game Season 2, featuring Lucas and the main character approximately two years after winning the show.  A fun, sexy, short read for the Lucas stans!
Relationships: Lucas/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Badder The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction based on Love Island The Game Season 2, featuring Lucas and the main character approximately two years after winning the show. A fun, sexy, short read for the Lucas stans!

I stepped out of the limousine, being careful of my gown and heels, onto the red carpet. I had arrived at the University Science Center, where the fundraising gala for Doctors Without Borders was being held tonight. It was dark outside and there were lights twinkling everywhere. I followed the carpet to the building entrance, hoping to spot Lucas along the way. People were all around, dressed in tuxes and sparkling gowns, talking and drinking champagne. But so far, no Lucas. 

In the two years we had been together since winning the television reality show, Love Island, this had become a game we played sometimes when we had a function to attend. They could be dreadfully boring and after the first time we had put our own spin on the evening, it had progressed into a regular form of entertainment between us. 

I took a seat at the bar, smoothing out my gold sequined gown with the slit up to my hip. My long, brown hair was arranged in a sleek updo. I placed my clutch on the bar in front of me and motioned for the bartender. I felt someone occupy the bar stool next to me so I spun around, flashing a smile and expecting to see Lucas there. 

Instead of my Lucas playing at being a sexy stranger, I found an actual stranger there. I had to admit he was good looking, with his sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was dressed in a black tux, like almost every other man in the place. He shot me a crooked grin and said, “Is this seat taken?” 

I glanced around and still didn’t see Lucas anywhere. Was this part of the game tonight? Deciding to play along for now, just in case, I said, “No, it’s not. Please, join me.” I smiled back and moved my clutch out of his way as he sat. 

“Thanks. I’m Dylan, by the way,” he said, reaching a hand out. I took his hand and said, “I’m Kyra, nice to meet you.” 

He held my hand a little longer than was necessary, so I finally removed it from his grasp. The bartender showed up then, and I ordered a vodka and cranberry. Dylan spoke up to order his own drink and instructed the bartender to add my drink to his tab. “No, thanks, I’ll pay for my own,” I said, taking a bill from my clutch and placing it on the bar.

Dylan chuckled. “If you insist,” he said with a wink. “So what brings you here tonight, Kyra? All alone?” He asked as he took his drink from the bartender. 

I took a sip of my vodka and cranberry and was about to reply when I felt a familiar arm wrap around my waist. I turned to see Lucas there, scowling at Dylan. I hid a small smile behind my glass as I took another drink; he was jealous. 

Lucas was tall, dark, and muscular with his Asian good looks and posh charm. He was a physiotherapist, which was one of the reasons we kept being invited to these mind numbing fundraisers, along with the fact that his family was loaded. Shooting another menacing look at Dylan, he turned his brown eyes on me. Smoldering, yes, that was the word I was looking for. “Hi, babe,” he said, tilting my chin up and kissing me, leaving me breathless as Dylan cleared his throat. 

“I see, you’re not alone,” Dylan smirked, then downed the rest of his drink. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, rising from the bar and placing a crisp bill next to his empty glass. 

With that, he was gone and Lucas took the vacated bar stool. “Who was that?” he asked, waving the bartender over. I waited for him to order his drink before replying. 

“Just some guy... Dylan, he said his name was,” I said with a smirk. I finished off my drink and extended my hand to him. “Kyra, nice to meet you. And you are?” 

The tension in Lucas’s face melted. He smiled and looked down at the glass in his hand, then back to me. “We’re still doing this, then? Alright... I’m Lucas. You look stunning tonight, Kyra,” he said, looking me up and down appreciatively. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I said, eyeing him as well and biting my lip. He cut a fine figure in the tux he was wearing. His dark hair was coiffed to perfection, and I caught the scent of his aftershave as leaned in to me. It was enough to set my heart racing. 

He laughed. “Thank you. So, the bloke who was just here...” Lucas trailed off. 

“Dylan?” I supplied, taking another vodka and cranberry from the bartender. 

“Yes, Dylan... he’s not your date then?” Lucas said, his eyes smoldering as he spoke. He leaned in closer and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. 

The way he looked at me... I nearly lost the plot then and there. His hand lingered on my cheek and my stomach was doing back flips. I bit my lip again and looked at him. 

“No, I came alone,” I said with a flirtatious smile. 

Lucas smirked, leaned in and whispered, “I’d be willing to bet that you won’t be coming alone later.” 

“Cheeky!” I said, winking at him and taking a drink of my vodka. He laughed. 

A woman’s voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing that we were to find our tables as dinner was about to begin. 

“Would you do me the honor of accompanying me, Kyra?” Lucas rose from the bar and extended a hand to me. I took it and said, “Of course.” I threaded my arm through his and gave him a seductive smile as we made our way to the banquet area. 

We found a name plate at a table in the back that read “Mr. Lucas Lee and guest”. Lucas pulled a chair out for me then sat in the adjacent chair. The table was large and several other couples were already seated around it. A couple of the ladies smiled politely at me so I smiled back. 

The lights dimmed as everyone finished taking their seats and waiters began serving the food and the guest speaker was introduced. I felt Lucas lean closer to me and then his hand was on my bare thigh, where the slit of my dress was cut up to my hip. I felt his eyes on me as I tried to concentrate on what the lady at the podium was saying, a small smile turning the corners of my mouth up. 

His hand squeezed my thigh and steadily moved upwards. I cut my eyes to glance at him. He was biting his lip, staring ahead at the speaker who was saying something about her last project. I knew this organization was close to Lucas’s heart and he hoped to join them one day. Hell, he wrote them huge checks at every one of these functions and that was why we kept getting invited back. But I was pretty sure the look on his face right now had nothing to do with the speaker’s words and everything to do with the fact that he’d just discovered I wasn’t wearing any panties. 

His hand had reached my inner thigh and I felt a finger brush against my cleanly shaved skin where he made this discovery, then he stopped. He leaned close to my ear and whispered, “You seem to have forgotten your knickers tonight.” His lips brushed my cheek and I shivered. 

I turned to him, smiling seductively, and silently mouthed, “Oops.” He shook his head and licked his lower lip, smiling. 

I felt his fingers exploring me again, making me squirm. One of the ladies at our table glanced in our direction and I smiled at her as Lucas slid a finger inside me. She looked from me to Lucas and quickly back to the stage. I giggled softly and then suppressed a moan as he massaged my clit. 

A small smile played on his lips as I subtly moved my hips in time with the thrust of his fingers. I clamped my mouth shut and held my breath, his fingers teasing and taunting me was becoming unbearable. 

A waiter passed by our table, leaving a slice of chocolate cake in front of Lucas and I. Lucas continued touching and teasing me, making me grab the sides of my chair in an effort to contain myself.  
Finally, he removed his hand and looked at me with a cheeky grin. He unrolled his silverware from the napkin and used a knife to slice off a tiny piece of the chocolate cake, picked it up and placed it in his mouth, licking his fingers as he did so. The same fingers that had just been inside of me. “Fucking delicious,” he growled, turning that smoldering gaze on me again. 

I laughed softly. “Oh my God...You are so bad,” I whispered in his ear, leaning close and grazing his earlobe with my lips. I felt him shiver. 

Lucas smiled and whispered back, “You love it.” 

I raised my eyebrows and smiled back at him as I leaned in close to him again. “I definitely do. The badder, the better.” I bit my lip at him. “Bathroom, now,” I breathed into his ear as I got up and headed out of the banquet room, legs shaking and heart pounding. I caught a disapproving glare from a woman at our table as I went. I choked back a laugh. 

I found the nearest bathroom and was relieved to find it was a single occupancy unit. One toilet and one sink. Soon the doorknob turned and Lucas was inside the bathroom with me. He locked the door behind him, spun around, and before I knew what was happening he had me pinned to the wall, kissing me, over and over. His tongue found mine as his hands moved up and down my body. I caught his lower lip in mine and sucked it gently, eliciting a deep growl from Lucas. 

His mouth moved from mine, kissing down my neck, then he was nipping at my ear, whispering, “You drive me wild, Kyra.” 

I smiled against his mouth as he kissed me again, my hands pushing his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. He pushed the straps of my gown down off of my shoulders, exposing my breasts. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, and the slope of my breasts. I unzipped his pants and slid my hand inside to feel his cock, hard and ready. I wrapped my hand around his length and stroked him as he teased my nipple with his tongue. 

He moaned and I spun us around until he was leaning against the sink. I began lowering myself down, down, further down until my lips were on the head of his cock. I looked up, locking eyes with him and licked my lips. He smiled and put one hand in my hair, the other he used to brace himself against the sink.

I let my tongue trace the head of his cock while I wrapped my hand around the base. He gasped, “Kyra,” and closed his eyes. I ran my tongue down the length of him, teasing and tormenting him as he had done to me in the banquet room. He threw his head back, his hand combing through my hair and ruining my elegant updo. I didn’t care though. I smiled against his skin and wondered what the bitch at our table would think when she saw my hair as I took him into my mouth. He shuddered as I worked him, my head bobbing up and down and him thrusting to meet me. He groaned my name, over and over. 

Finally, he pulled me up by my elbows to face him and kissed me hard. Then he spun me around so I was facing the mirror, my hands gripping the sides of the sink. He locked eyes with my reflection and leaned up until his lips grazed my ear. I could feel his cock against my ass, still rock hard. He whispered, “So... should I go find Dylan for you? Would you rather have him instead?” He nipped my earlobe and I gasped. 

“No, I only want you, Lucas,” I turned my head a bit and whispered back to him. He knew he was driving me mad and I loved him and hated him for it. “I’m all yours,” I added in a shaky whisper. I arched back into him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He gave me that smoldering smile and kissed my earlobe, then my neck. 

“Yeah, you’re all mine,” he said with a soft smile and planted one more kiss on my bare shoulder. He whipped the skirt of my gown aside, the deep slit making it easy to push aside. I felt his hard cock against my bare ass and I moaned. 

“Lucas, please,” I said, my voice low and raspy. I was ready for him, I needed him now. 

One hand caressed my ass while the other gripped my hip. I watched him in the mirror as he admired my backside. I bit my lip and caught his eye in the mirror. The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile as both hands gripped my hips and he thrust into me, hard and deep. 

Slowly at first, he thrust again and again. I moved to meet him, matching his strokes as they became faster and faster. I gasped. “Lucas...,” I said as he watched me in the mirror, his eyes dark and full of desire. 

He smirked and smacked my ass, thrusting harder and faster until we were both panting and gasping. Finally, he yelled, “Kyra!” We came together and he collapsed against my back as I sagged against the sink with satisfaction and exhaustion. 

He kissed my shoulder and caressed my arms, still lying against me. “You’re incredible,” he said, breathing heavily. 

“That wasn’t bad,” I said, giggling softly as he slapped my ass again. Just then, someone pounded on the door. 

“Hurry up in there!” An irritated female voice called from outside, banging on the door again. 

“Oh!” I said, stifling a giggle while Lucas laughed into my hair, pulling me close. 

“Just a minute!” I called, trying not to laugh. “Oh my God!” I whispered, unable to contain the giggles any longer. 

Lucas and I quickly put ourselves back together as best we could, quietly laughing as we did. I took one look in the mirror and decided to scrap the updo, taking the few pins out that we still holding it up partially and letting my hair fall down around my shoulders. 

His arm circled my waist and he pulled me to him for another kiss, just as the woman outside banged on the door again. I laughed out loud, mid-kiss, not even caring anymore. 

I grabbed my clutch and shot a “get it together” look at my man as I opened the bathroom door. The disapproving woman from our table was standing there, hands on hips and scowling as I exited the bathroom. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open when she saw Lucas following behind me, holding my hand. 

“Sorry,” he said, shooting her one of those gorgeous smiles of his as we shuffled past, leaving her speechless. Barely out of earshot we began giggling again. We stopped in a quiet hallway and gathered ourselves. 

“Let’s get out of here, I’m hungry,” I said, as we made our way to the entrance of the building. 

“Right, we just paid $200 a plate for a meal we didn’t touch and now you’re gonna drag me to some greasy burger joint on the way home,” he said, laughing and catching my hand as we walked out of the building. He brought it to his lips and planted a kiss on it while threading his fingers through mine. 

“Actually, I think I’d rather have pizza,” I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes at me as he pulled his phone out of his tux pocket. 

“Mike, would you take the car home without me? I’m going to accompany Mrs. Lee home in the limo,” he said into the phone to his chauffeur. 

I smiled at him, as he finished that call and quickly made another one to the limo driver. When he was done, his arms circled my waist and he pulled me in close for a kiss. 

“I love you, Kyra,”’ he breathed against my lips, our foreheads resting against one another as we stood outside waiting for the car. 

I pulled him closer to me. As long as we had been together and as much as we had been through since Love Island, I never tired of hearing him say that. My lips grazed his ear as I said, “I love you, too, Lucas.” We kissed again, softly this time. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we stood, hand in hand, waiting for the car and I felt like the luckiest girl on earth.


End file.
